


Agony

by ArchangelGarrusVakarian



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelGarrusVakarian/pseuds/ArchangelGarrusVakarian





	Agony

It was dark. It was always dark. All his dreams were dimm and lightless. He couldn’t see anything only smell it. He could smell the sanitizer, the blood and even the cold metal. Although it was not metal it was something else. But it was there, it was in the air. He shouldn’t remember this, he shouldn’t be dreaming about it. You cannot control your dreams you cannot forsee what you were dreaming. It was just different that this dream was so real. Maybe it was not a dream, maybe it was real. He felt something on his hand, something heavy. Like chains. This was all a dream he kept saying to himself. This is not real. You are not here in this room, you are not re-experiencing your childhoods worst nightmare.

“Oh but this is not a dream…” The voice was familiar, it was very familiar.

Karnesh looked around to see a Krogan standing there. He knew who he was, he never wanted to see him again. But now, he felt weak, he couldn’t even move. It was like his time on Tuchanka before he left. He was a child, well a rather big child for a Krogan. He had passed his Right of Passage, by well surviving the Thresher Maw, but who cares. It was survival and not killing. The Krogan teared at the chains, he tried to break it, but of course being nearly sedative makes you not strong.

“Now you fight? You cannot fight…and I will make you perfect. Maybe I was too soft on you.”

Karnesh stopped to tear at the chains and looked at Okeer. He was perfect. Just in another way. He didn’t care about other, he didn’t care about fighting. Why should he fight now, it wouldn’t matter anymore. This experiments would continue anyway. His hand dropped on to the cold metal table or whatever this surface was. It was still a dream or maybe not. Only when Okeer started laughing Karnesh recognized something wet on his face. He never cried. Why was he crying now.

“Look at you…pathetic. Like an Asari crying when something is bad. You will never be a real Krogan.”

Karnesh looked at Okeer. He was still thinking it was a dream, a really bad dream and he would wake up. Everything’s gonna be okay, he told himself. But as soon as he felt the needle somewhere unpleasant he began to squirm, it was not good. He knew this experiment, maybe he could make it go away. Before this dream could get any worse, he heard a voice…it was strange. He never heard that voice before well not in his dreams.

“Kar! Damn it, Karnesh wake up….!” Maron wasn’t sure what should panic him more, the fact that something made his Krogan cry or the fact that Karnesh was nearly crashing him. He was glad when Karnesh opended his eyes and moved back a little bit. The Salarian slightly turned on the light, to dimm the room. He knew Karnesh wouldn’t talk about it, but at least he should adjust himself to the situation.


End file.
